DESCRIPTION: The objective of the proposed project is to further explore utilization of dental care services in minority populations who participated in the HIV-Cost and Services Utilization Study (HCSUS). The specific aims are: Aim 1: To assess the factors contributing to disparities between ethnic groups with HIV with regard to access to and utilization of dental care and compare the disparities with other national data that include comparable non-HIV populations. Aim 2: To assess the degree to which medical clinician characteristics (including training, experience, and knowledge) and medical clinic characteristics (including experience with HIV treatment, administrative policies, procedures for monitoring and ensuring quality, and financial arrangements) contribute to the disparities between ethnic groups with HIV with regard to access to and utilization of care, controlling for exogenous factors, such as predisposing and need factors. Aim 3: To examine the prospective effect of access to medications and general medical and dental care on oral health related quality of life and oral health burden of illness. Aim 4: To assess the course of oral symptoms, Oral Health Related Quality of Life, Health Related Quality of Life, and perceived oral health status between ethnic groups with HIV.